I'm All Yours
by PoeticBliss
Summary: Vegeta hits on Chichi. one-shot


She heard a thud, then something knock over.

She released a surprised gasp from her rosy lips, clutching her chest.

The Z-Gang was gathered at Capsule Corp. today, in order to celebrate the defeat of Majin Buu and the return of Earth's greatest hero, Son Goku. Everyone was outside in the yard, enjoying themselves, catching up, playing games, and eating food.

But Chichi was currently inside the large building. She had excused herself from the festivities in order to use the lady's room and freshen up. It had been a while since she got "dressed up" and went out for some fun. She went all out too. Her makeup was delicate and simple, but flattering with rosy pink shades to adorn her eyelids, a thick coat of mascara, and a nude pink gloss to make her lips pop.

She wore a red, sleeveless, flare out dress with a tight, sweetheart bustier that made her ample cleavage pop. The dress was casual, but on her, it looked amazing. She topped it off with ankle-height, gold gladiator sandals. Her hair was down her back, pin straight; being the only thing she didn't put much effort in.

All in all she looked beautiful tonight and Goku _wasn't_ the only one to notice.

Jaws nearly dropped upon seeing Chichi walk through the doors and into the yard. Yamcha did a visible double take, Krillin nearly spat out his drink and Vegeta gave a _slight_ eyebrow raise. Needless to say, she was on the spotlight.

Goku, on the other hand, had complimented her. Telling her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and that she hadn't aged a bit. It made her _feel_ good, to _look_ good for her man.

And it seemed that Goku noticed the reactions to, for his hand tightened around her slim waist, his lips kissing her forehead. Not to mention how he kept a close eye on her.

As she looked in the mirror, she truly admired herself. She was a gorgeous woman.

Another thud. It almost sounded as if someone were… dragging their feet?

Chichi could handle herself, that was a known fact. But if anyone, such as an enemy, were so stupid to try anything, they were in for a rude awakening with the gang being so close.

But she opened the door, cautiously, only to find..

"Vegeta?"

He was clearly drunk. His disheveled appearance, not to mention how badly he reeked of alcohol, gave it away.

"How dare you?! This is a celebration for Kami's sake! There are kids here and you can't control yourself?!" she yelled

He leaned against the wall for some support, inching closer to Chichi, who was standing in the bathroom threshold.

"Lower your screeching, woman. My head is pounding." he huffed

"Chichi, the name is Chichi." she had her hands in fists at her sides.

He laughed cynically. "Yes, yes. Kakarot's harpy."

Her face turned a bright shade of pink. "You're an ass."

Chichi went back into the bathroom, grabbing her bag. She turned around to leave, but was surprised to see Vegeta in the doorway. He looked as if he were about to pass out.

"Oh for the love of Kami…" she mumbled, irritated. As much as she would have wanted to leave the arrogant prince to suffer on his own, she couldn't. It wasn't her place to look after him, but her motherly instincts kicked in.

She placed her bag back on the bathroom counter, took a washcloth, and soaked it in warm water.

She held out the washcloth for him to take. "Here, put this on your head."

Vegeta gave her a questioning look.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "It's gonna make your head feel better." She held out the cloth. "Oh C'mon, it works for Goku all the time."

At that, he grabbed the cloth. Although.. he did let his hand linger on hers for a moment.

Chichi became slightly concerned. "Vegeta, are you alright?"

He took this time to fully take in her appearance. He never paid attention to the woman, unless she was yelling, and for that he often found her annoying, for lack of a better word. But right now, yes, right now.. he found her appealing.

She looked magnificent. And it clearly did not take much for her to look so.

But he had to give her credit. With a family like hers, she had the utmost patience. Not to mention, she was an excellent caretaker. Exceptional cook. And most importantly, the strongest woman in the world. A perfect match for a Saiyan.

 _It's only fitting that she is with Kakarot._ Vegeta thought.

But the alcohol was having an effect on him, making him forget his honor and morals.

Receiving no response, Chichi asked again. "Vegeta? Are you-"

Almost instantly, the air was knocked out of her lungs. For in one fluid motion, Vegeta had picked her up, sitting her on the bathroom counter, knocking her bag to the ground.

He stood between her bare legs, with his arm securely around her waist. One of his hands firmly grabbing her thigh.

"Vegeta! What are you-" she began, trying to push him off, but only making him grab tighter.

"Keep your voice down, woman." he grumbled

She could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath, as he inhaled her scent. He had an iron grip, making it impossible to escape. She was scared. Could Vegeta.. really do this?

She was pushing with all her might. "Vegeta please, you're drunk. Stop this. You're not thinking straight."

And she meant that. She knew Vegeta was drunk, there was no way he would do something like this. He was a prince, he has standards, morals. And he is married. To Bulma!

"Vegeta. Don't do this. Don't betray Bulma" she was pleading now

At the sound of Bulma's name, he retracted. Chichi took this as a moment to gather all her strength, slapping him as hard as she could.

The prince stumbled back, shocked at her strength. His face actually stung.

Chichi hopped off the counter, swiping her bag off the ground.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You have a family. _I_ have a family, that I love very much." she released a sigh. "But you're drunk, so I won't make as big of a deal. But I'm telling Goku, whether you decide to tell Bulma is your business. That's on your conscious."

She began walking out, but Vegeta grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

He gave her a _look_. A silent apology. His pride was still too high to say one verbally.

But she just closed her eyes, releasing a sigh. "Clean yourself up."

With that, she left Vegeta to his thoughts, in his drunken stupor.

"Hnh" _Yes, very fitting for Kakarot._

Chichi had rejoined the group outside, once again, subtly grabbing the spotlight. But instead of paying attention to the stares, she found Goku, pulling him to the side.

Goku looked at her curiously. "Chichi?"

"I want to go home." she said quickly.

"Huh, right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"B-but why? We've only been here about two hours." he whined.

"Fine, then just bring me home. You and the boys can stay. I'm not feeling too good"

At that, Goku took in her appearance. She did look a little flustered and uneasy. Like she was running from something.

He looked at her seriously. "Chichi, what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

 _Tell you anything._ "Just take me home, please."

He raised a brow. "Sure, hon. I'll just grab Goten."

She clutched his arm. "No, Gohan can watch him. Just you."

Goku waited patiently for Chichi to reveal to him whatever she was hiding. But as soon as they got home, Chichi had rushed to the bathroom, locking herself in.

It took a long ten minutes for her to compose herself to tell Goku what happened. But she finally emerged from the bathroom, slowly walking out.

Goku sprang from his spot on the bed.

"Chichi, what's-"

"Vegeta made a pass at me." she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Vegeta what?"

"He made a pass at me."

Goku furrowed his brows, getting a little… uneasy. "What _exactly_ did he do and when?"

She rubbed her arms nervously. "W-well, it was when I had gone to the bathroom. He was a drunken mess and I was just trying to help. And he came onto me." she looked a bit shaken up.

But Goku was upset, angry. "Did he touch you?"

She walked up to him. "Goku, I stopped it before it could get to that."

"Chichi, tell me everything before I tear his head off." he yanked her wrists, letting her know he meant business.

"Goku, honestly, he was drunk. It wasn't completely his fault."

"Chichi I don't care if he was _blind_. The nerve of him to touch you. I mean, imagine what he would do if that was me and Bulma?!"

She pulled her wrists back. "First of all, you don't drink. Second, if you _ever_ tried something with Bulma, I would cut your goods off." she walked around him, sitting on their bed.

"Well, Chichi you know, I have to say something to him."

"Of course you do, I just don't want you to go tearing his head off."

He looked at her surprised."Really? You seem to be more calm than I would expect, babe."

He joined her on the bed.

She laughed. "Well, yeah. I did slap him. Hard."

Goku nearly fell over. "You what!?"

"I slapped him. If that bastard thought he could pull that on me without a consequence… he just better be glad I didn't have a frying pan handy."

Goku laughed. "Wow, you really are amazing, Chi. But I must say…"

She looked at him. "Say what?"

He placed some hair behind her ear. "That I can't blame him. Or the other guys for the way they acted tonight when they saw you. I mean, I wanted to take you back home instead of letting them ogle you."

Chichi was surprised, but didn't say anything. Instead, she kissed him deeply.

Goku's hand found there way to her dress zipper, slipping the red garment off.

He stood up, taking his shirt off, while she undid his pants. He was naked, only for her eyes to see as she marveled at his length.

"Mhm, I might think twice about cutting your goods off." she giggled

He pushed her back on the bed, smirking. "You won't ever need to worry about me. I'm all yours." he whispered huskily.

 **The End**

 **R &R **

**If you haven't already, check out my other story. "Can't Compete"**


End file.
